The present invention relates to final drive systems for track laying vehicles and more particularly relates to drive sprocket and track configurations of such drive systems.
Conventionally, track laying vehicles are provided with endless tracks including a plurality of link sections pivotally interconnected with each other by pin and bushing assemblies. The drive sprockets of these vehicles are provided with a plurality of teeth having receptacles located therebetween for receiving the track bushings therein so as to impart a driving force to the chain.
While the drive sprocket and track configuration of the conventional track laying tractors give satisfactory results as concerns their ability to power the vehicles over the ground, these systems have the following disadvantages:
1. There is a considerable impact between the track bushing and the sprocket at the beginning of their contact with each other.
2. Mud, snow and other materials pack in the roots of the receptacles defined by the sprocket teeth.
3. There is excessive wear of the track bushings and the sprocket teeth.